This invention is related to an effluence transfer system. More specifically, this invention concerns a semi-automatic, totally mechanical system for the transfer, using gravity, of a variety of effluence including, but not limited to, fluids, chemicals and flowable slurries using gravity.
The existence and operation of a wide variety of effluence transfer systems have been around for a long time. An example of a simple mechanical effluence transfer system is a hand-cranked pump to draw water from a source reservoir and transfer it to a receiving bottle. A second example of a totally sealed and sophisticated system for the transferring of hazardous chemical slurry from a mixing tank to a reactor module is an electronic-controlled peristaltic pump having automatic pressure and flow-sensors and using a totally sealed system of chemical-resistant piping. However, for the semi-automatic transferring of effluence from containers, with capacity up to a few gallons, into a receiving reservoir there has been the need of a simple mechanical system that is safe, reliable and simple to operate.
The first objective of this invention is to devise a counter balanced effluence transfer system, or CBETS, that is semi-automatic and totally mechanical.
The second objective of this invention is to provide for a CBETS that is safe, reliable and simple to operate.
Other objectives, together with the foregoing are attained in the exercise of the invention in the following description and resulting in the embodiment illustrated in the accompanying drawings.